herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rosita Espinosa
|origin = The Walking Dead |occupation = Escapee |skills = |hobby = |friends = |enemies = Walkers |type of hero = Femme Fatale, In love Heroine}} TV Series Rosita Espinosa is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She served as a supporting protagonist during the second half of Season 4 and one of the main protagonists from Season 5 onward. She and her travelling companions Abraham and Eugene are on route to Washington, D.C. Episode Appearances Season 4 *4x10: "Inmates" (No Lines) *4x11: "Claimed" *4x15: "Us" *4x16: "A" (No Lines) Season 5 *5x01: "No Sanctuary" *5x02: "Strangers" *5x03: "Four Walls and a Roof" *5x05: "Self Help" *5x07: "Crossed" *5x08: "Coda" (No Lines) *5x09: "What Happened and What's Going On" (No Lines) *5x10: "Them" *5x11: "The Distance" *5x12: "Remember" (No Lines) *5x13: "Forget" *5x14: "Spend" (No Lines) *5x15: "Try" *5x16: "Conquer" Season 6 *6x01: "First Time Again" (Flashback) *6x02: "JSS" *6x05: "Now" *6x07: "Head's Up" *6x08: "Start to Finish" *6x09: "No Way Out" *6x11: "Knots Untie" *6x12: "Not Tomorrow Yet" *6x13: "The Same Boat" (No Lines) *6x14: "Twice as Far" *6x15: "East" *6x16: "Last Day on Earth" (No Lines) Season 7 *7x01: "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" *7x04: "Service" Trivia *Rosita is one of the three surviving characters that first appeared in Season 4, the others being Eugene Porter and Tara Chambler. Comic Series Rosita Espinosa is a main character first encountered in Issue 53 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and has survived the mysterious undead apocalypse that has swept the planet, alongside Abraham Ford and Eugene Porter. Characteristics and Role Rosita has mostly been relegated to a background role in her time in the series. The few instances where she is featured has revealed parts of her personality at a time. Rosita is shown as a kind, gentle, and understanding woman, and has avoided confrontation or violence with the group or others who have opposed them. A rarity in the new world, Rosita seems less psychologically scarred or emotionally unstable than the people surrounding her. It is unknown if this is due to Rosita being less exposed to the outside dangers thanks to Abraham, or if she is a stronger individual than what has been explored of her. Rosita's character and role is mostly explored in relation to her romantic relationship with Abraham. She is shown as capable of taking care of Abraham's emotional instabilities, yet has openly expressed disagreement when he speaks without care for the other survivor's problems. Rosita's stronger emotional stability is mostly evident by her displays of empathy during the group's many horrific experiences, such as the heartbreaking incident with Billy and Ben, and Dale's death and burial. She is shown to keep her own side-arms when scouting the forest with Abraham, and may have some combat experience gained from her time in Abraham's company. Like Eugene, Rosita has evolved to show more interaction and involvement within Rick's tight-knit group following the death of Abraham. This has been hinted at in her maturity growing, following her interaction with Holly during Abraham's funeral. Two years after Alexandria, The Hilltop and The Kingdom defeat Negan and The Saviors, Rosita started a relationship with Eugene, but had an affair with another man and got pregnant. However, in a shocking and horrific turn of events, Rosita (along with Ezekiel and many other members of Alexandria, The Hilltop, The Kingdom and The Saviors) were murdered and decapitated by Alpha and The Whisperers, which also killed Rosita's unborn child. Navigation Category:Articles under construction Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Final Girls Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Serious Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adaptational Heroism